Cours de cuisine
by Mijoqui
Summary: Link (celui de BotW) voulait donner des cours de cuisine aux smasheurs, pensant que cela serait bénéfique pour tout le monde. Mais, il ne pensait pas que ces élèves allaient lui compliquait la tâche.


**Un OS sur ce à quoi donnerait des cours de cuisine avec les smasheurs. Et je ne suis pas déçu du résultat ! ;)**

* * *

Cours de cuisine

Sous les yeux, ébahis, de Link, la salle était remplie de monde. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses cours intéresse autant de personne différente ! L'hylien n'avait jamais pris la parole devant autant de personne, mais c'était un nouveau défi pour lui ! Le manieur de l'épée purificatrice se sentait en confiance dans le manoir, puisque, comme lui, les habitants étaient des héros venant d'autres univers – enfin, des personnes célèbres, qu'ils soient gentil ou méchant.

Le prodige essayait de distinguer, dans la foule, s'il n'y avait pas son alter ego – ce qui était facile, grâce à son bonnet vert – par peur, d'un nouveau duel avec ce dernier pour prouver qui était, le seul et l'unique, Link. Heureusement, il n'était pas là, donc l'hylien commença par se présenter :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Link, et je serai votre professeur ! Avez-vous des questions ? plusieurs mains se levèrent et le prodige donna la parole à une personne.

\- C'est quand, qu'on peut acheter du lait Lon Lon ?

\- Je n'en vends pas, c'est Link enfant qui en as. à la suite du dernier mot prononçait, la plupart des personnes, quittèrent la salle.

\- Je flaire les bonnes affaires ! C'est encore mieux que de faire des gâteaux ! » s'exclama Peach, en suivant la flopée des personnes parties.

C'était vrai, que le lait Lon Lon de Link enfant, était délicieux, mais le porteur de l'épée de légende ne pensait pas que autant de personne se l'arracherait. Il pouvait dès à présent compter le nombre de personne, qui était dans la salle, sur ses doigts – même s'il lui restait encore quelques doigts de libre.

Au premier rang, l'hylien pouvait distinguer les silhouettes de Yoshi et Kirby. Mais cette fois-ci Link avait prévu le coup, puisque le cours aurait dû commencer la semaine dernière, mais il a dû être reporté car le dinosaure et la boule rose avait mangé tous les ingrédients – et quelques ustensiles de cuisine – le prodige avait mis sous clés les nouveaux vivres et lui seul avait la clé. Derrière les comptoirs du deuxième rang, se tenait Shulk et Lucina qui voulaient essayer le cours. Et, les deux dernières personnes, étaient Corrin et Marie, au troisième rang. Puis Shulk, demanda à son professeur :

« On va cuisiner quoi ? Et avec quoi ? puisque, il ne voyait aucun ingrédient.

\- Les ingrédients sont dans cette énorme malle, il désigna le coffre qui était à côté de lui, je les sortirai quand il le faudra, pour éviter que des personnes en mange. Oui, je vise des personnes. en disant cela, il regarda ceux qui étaient au premier rang. Et pour ce qu'on va cuisiner, je vous laisse décider.

\- Du thé ! » s'écria la dragonne, puis elle sortit une théière de son armure. Il ne fallait pas que la manakete puisse rater une occasion de faire du thé ! Link avait eu des retours sur le thé de l'hoshidienne qui n'étaient pas très positifs. Même Créa-main lui avait supplier d'apprendre à Corrin de faire un thé buvable !

« Pourquoi cela vous importe tant de faire du thé, Dame Corrin ? demanda la guerrière du futur.

\- C'est pour aider Jakob, mon majordome, il fait tellement de chose que je veux lui rendre la pareille, en préparant un thé digne de ce nom ! Même si j'ai l'impression de lui faire faire plus de vaisselle. la dragonne, prit une mine déconfite car elle réalisa qu'il valait peut-être mieux arrêter de faire du thé pour soulager son majordome, mais elle reprit instantanément sourire, quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait s'exercer à la pratique du thé au manoir.

\- En boisson, mais vous voulez cuisinez quoi ? Marie, tu as une idée ? l'assistante du maire été surprise par la question et commença à répondre, à son professeur, sur un ton hésitant.

\- J'avais pensé à faire un gâteau… pour témoigné toute ma gratitude envers mon maire… Et j'aimerai aussi apprendre, à camoufler le goût d'un poison, dans un gâteau ! Mais je vous rassure, les deux idées ne sont absolument pas liées ! »

Link avait mis sa main sur la garde de son épée, à cause du ton sadique qu'avait prit la chienne, craignant une attaque de cette dernière mais il ne se passa rien. Après avoir repoussé les goinfres – Yoshi et Kirby – du coffre de nourriture, ce qui n'étaient pas chose aisée, puisque quand le prodige chassait l'un, l'autre revenait. Enfin, le cours pouvait reprendre dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

L'hylien avait distribué les ingrédients pour la fabrication de la pâte à ses élèves. Shulk souffla sur la farine qui s'envola, et il en avait reçu sur tout le visage, et surtout dans ses yeux, tombant à la renverse, le blond avait pris cela comme une attaque et il sortit son épée pour se défendre – même s'il était toujours allongé, sur le sol – criant des mots incompréhensible à cause de la farine qui était dans sa bouche. À côté de cela, les goinfres dégustait leur sachet de farine, Link essayèrent de les arrêter et donna l'ordre aux princesses d'aider Shulk. La chienne, était restée dans l'ombre et mit dans un sachet, de la farine, puis elle rangea le sachet dans un sac intitulé 'Au revoir, maire !'

Une fois, le remue-ménage terminé, le prodige expliqua à ses élèves comment casser des œufs, tout le monde réussi. Sauf un. Le dinosaure ne voulait pas en casser car il croyait qu'ils contenaient ses congénères. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas les dires de Yoshi mais ceux de Corrin car elle savait comprendre et traduire ce que disait l'être vert, puisque d'après la logique de l'hoshidienne, dinosaure et dragon était à peu près de la même famille. Heureusement, l'assistante du maire se proposa à le faire à la place de son ami, et aussi c'était comme éclater une tête, pour Marie.

Le reste de la préparation de la pâte se passait plutôt bien. Si on exceptait que : les goinfres voulaient à chaque fois manger les ingrédients à part ; Shulk qui se méfiait à chaque action qu'il entreprenait, pour ne pas être dans le même embarras ; les princesses qui discutaient des différences de leur monde ; et la chienne qui n'arrêtait pas de demander à chaque étape, avec un grand sourire et sur un ton léger :

« C'est maintenant qu'on met mon poison ? Ça serait dommage de ne pas l'utiliser… Juste pour voir s'il marche ! »

Il ne restait plus qu'à enfourner les gâteaux ( Link, bien entendu, n'avait pas mit de poison dans les pâtisseries ), il expliqua la température qu'il fallait mettre pour cuire les gâteaux. Le brun fut surpris, que ses élèves avaient bien mis la bonne température, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée puisqu'en vérifiant le fourneau de Marie, celle-là avait mis la température au maximum, l'assistante essaya de se justifier mais l'hylien ne comprenait rien, il commençait même à se méfiait de l'assistante.

Épuisé par ses élèves, Link s'assit sur sa chaise, une main sur le front. Il avait une demie heure de repos, le temps que cuisse les gâteaux, et il comptait en profiter. Mais la manakete n'était pas du même avis, puisqu'elle s'exclama à l'intention de son professeur :

« Maintenant, on passe à la préparation du thé !

\- Je suis désolé Corrin, mais le thé ça sera pour une prochaine fois… le porteur de l'épée de légende n'avait plus la force, d'expliquer et de gérer les problèmes de ses élèves. mais, il changea brusquement d'avis quand il vu l'hoshidienne sortir sa dracopierre, ne voulant pas subir un carnage. Finalement, je pense que ça serait bénéfique de faire du thé ! » Corrin enlaça son professeur, car elle savait que grâce à lui, elle ferait le meilleur thé.

C'est ainsi, que la salle a été envahis par des milliards de théière. On aurait dit, que les élèves s'étaient lancés le défi de faire le thé le plus infâme, même quand le prodige se tenait à côtés d'un de ses élève, en lui expliquant bien comment il fallait faire, les élèves faisait un thé encore plus pire que le précédent. L'hylien ne voulait pas boire le thé de Marie, puisqu'il n'avait pas regardé ce que la chienne avait mis à l'intérieur. Link pensait que quand toute les théières de la salle auraient été salis, cela s'arrêteraient sauf que la dragonne en avait des millions dans sa chambre et les ramena, et quand le brun entendit les fours sonnaient, signalant que les gâteaux étaient cuis, il s'évanouit.

Les élèves accoururent pour… sortir leur gâteau ! Ce n'est qu'à partir de quelques minutes sans explication de leur professeur, qu'ils remarquèrent que Link s'était évanoui. Lucina prit alors les rennes, bien sûr, le premier ordre de la princesse aux cheveux bleus était de mettre l'hylien dans un coin de la salle, pour ne pas qu'il gêne. Après l'ylissienne s'occupa de la décoration des pâtisseries, avec des assortiments de couleur bien à elle, puis s'occupa de faire un thé, avec les feuilles de thé légendaire d'Askr.

À son réveil, le prodige était troublé de voir que la salle où des milliards de théière s'étaient empilée, était redevenue aussi blanche qu'avant le début de son cours. Link se leva, et aussitôt ses élèves l'acclamèrent et ramenèrent le plus beau gâteau et le thé. Quand Lucina voulut savoir ce que pensait son professeur de la décoration du gâteau – vert à pois jaune – il ne put que répondre qu'elle était particulière. Le brun, goûta avec appréhension le thé, et il le trouva assez bon, les autres se réjouissaient que leur professeur aimait le thé.

C'était Marie, qui coupa le gâteau, d'un coup sec et particulièrement violent. À la seconde où l'hylien croqua dans sa part, des étoiles pouvaient être vu dans son regards ce qui fit rigoler ses élèves. Link pouvait se dire bon professeur, et ses élèves étaient tous d'accords. Soudain, les goinfres ne pouvant plus retenir leur appétit grandissant, engloutirent une pâtisseries chacun, surprenant leurs camarade.

« Bon, moi j'y vais ! Il faut que j'apporte mon gâteau au maire ! » s'écria Marie, gâteau à la main se dirigeant vers la sortie, les autres acquiescèrent, sans dire un mot, mais personne n'avait vu le sourire qui allait jusqu'aux oreilles de l'assistante…

Les cinq autres, restèrent dans la salle, en discutant, buvant, mangeant ce qui avait dans la salle, dans le plus grand bonheur !

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura amusés. Oui, pour moi, Corrin est une obsédée du thé mais elle en reste pas moins trop adorable ! Je pense que si Link a survécu à tout ça, il mérite son titre de prodige. Et, pour Marie, je l'ai dépeinte en psychopathe voulant tué son maire car c'est l'impression qu'elle m'as fait dans son trailer.**


End file.
